


This Is Home

by areneecz



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Touching, Hands, Holding Hands, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Rough Kissing, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areneecz/pseuds/areneecz
Summary: Ryan confesses to Shane.





	This Is Home

**Often I am upset that I cannot fall in love but I guess, this avoids the stress of falling out of it.**

Turning his eyes upon the other he stormed forward, tears in his eyes as he gripped the taller man's shoulders, seething breaths shaking his pale lips as he let the tears ride the slope of his cheeks. Blue. Blue and cold the room sat as fear and sadness mixed together, swirling within the small space as darkness setteled. The taller man trembeled, gripping the other as his bones ratteled in response.

**Are you tired of me yet?**

Hands failed him, releasing the other as he fell flat against the barrel of a chest before him, desperate fingers twirling and twisting around the material of the denim jacket below. Tears flowed, a continuous wave of salt as droplets raced down the fabric below.

**I'm a little sick right now but I swear, when I'm ready I will fly us out of here.**

Writhing against the material he batteled himself, inner and outer as he pulled back, away from contact as he tugged at his hair, fingers running along the strands as he dug through them.

"Ryan." Shane began, eyeing the other as he pushed a possessive hand forward, desperate to handle the other and calm his nerves as he panicked uncontrollably. It was painful, tear-jerking, and heartbreaking to watch the other unravel. "Tell me, please." He begged, taking a step forward as he grabbed for Ryan's hand, ultimately failing as the other pulled away.

"I love you." Ryan croaked out, a painful declaration leaving blue tinged lips. The harshness of reality surfacing, floating to the the top as it brimmed the cold water of each other's inner thoughts. "I love you, so fucking much." He added, fists cletching, balling as he backhanded the tears ghosting his cheeks, eyes painfully atop the other as he watched the scene unfold.

"Ry." Shane begged breathlessly, on the verge of tears himself as he stepped forward again, hands jerking towards the others as he gripped Ryan's frozen fingers, warmth greeting cold as Shane nipped at his own lower lip. "Baby boy." He purred, pulling the other closer as he strung Ryan's desperate arms around his waist. Lanky arms draping around Ryan's frame as he pulled him closer.

**Turn off your porcelain face.**

Tugging the other closer they connected, desperate fingers inching over warm flesh, dusting collar and cheek bones as eyes refused to abandon. Addicted fingers touseling hair, curling collections of stands behind the others ear as he shook in the lingering grasp.

**I can't really think right now in this place.**

A trembeling embrace formed, the two pulling together into a heartwarming meld. Back carrased, upper and lower as hands glided over the sheathed flesh, sliding up and down as they comforted, rubbing the other soothingly as lips trembled beneath.

**It's too many colors enough to drive all of us insane.**

The conjoined moment shared was torn apart, a cold flow of air filling the space as one stood back, turning away as he fought his inner plauging thoughts.

"You were never supposed to mean this much to me." Ryan breathed out helplessly, turning to eye Shane as he flicked a collection of tears from his drowning eyes. "I was never supposed to fall so hard." He added pathetically, embarrassed by his true feelings and intentions, a painful jab as he jerked away, desperate for touch but afraid of the commitment. "I'm scared of loosing you." Ryan continued, a blush of deep red mixed with pale blue as he fought his loud speaker of a mouth. Stop, he needed to stop, he couldn't, not anymore. "But you're not even mine." He finished tearfully, biting at his bruised lips as he fought the barricade of sobs knocking him breathless.

"I love you too." Shane finally revealed, a washing wave of bitter cold fueling the two as they eyed each other, colors mixing together as he took a few possesive steps forward. A slam of contact, connecting with the other as he intertwined their fingers. "I love everything about you, baby." He purred, a suffocating amount of contact as he pushed forward, desperate to feel the other againt him as itching fingers gripped a tear streaked chin.

**Are you dead?**

A jerk, a tug forward as warmth flowed, a melding touch, joined as the two stood, lips brushing together as one initiated the other.

**Somtimes I think I'm dead, cause' I can feel ghosts and ghouls wrapping my head.**

Widening o's, a desperate kiss, growing in intenisty as feet stood firmly on the floor below, supporting the other. Contact, firm againt an unknown force, a wall, as lips continued. Hoisting hands gripping as legs swung around, rasing the other as fingers gribbed a prickled face, lips parting and pushing, darting tounges fighting as the kiss failed to pause, stop.

**But I don't wanna fall asleep just yet.**

Teeth nipping, grinding and gouging as the two stood desperate for continued contact. A wheezing pull away as weight was distributed, the others small frame slinking back down to reality as he stood proud, chest heaving as the two breathed in the cold air around them.

"Shane." Ryan began, hands rasing as bitter fingers tapped across tensed lips, the pale blue blush replaced with a warm mixture of red and pink. "What exactly am I to you?" He blurted, a sudden question, an inner thought needed to be shared. A whine, a curve to posture as Shane darted, moving for Ryan as he searched out his hand, tightly entwined as he flashed an intoxicating smile.

Silently he pulled the other closer, leading the smaller man in his direction as he curled the spools he called arms around him. A desperate touch, a closeness with no sign of separation, true love.

"Mine." Shane retorted, a purr, a coo as he tugged the other closer.

"Yours." Ryan repeated with damp eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "This Is Home" by Cavetown.


End file.
